


【冬盾】Tropical Rain

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 一个PWP，冬冬101岁生日快乐！





	【冬盾】Tropical Rain

临近午夜时下了一场小雨，空气潮湿温润，满地林木在雨水冲刷下散发出新鲜而浓郁的气味。巴基小憩了一会儿，没能完全睡着。大半时间他都在听雨声，雨打在灰蒙蒙的屋檐上，嗒，嗒。

草地响起一阵悉悉索索的足音，巴基眯起眼分辨。皮靴，硬胶底，男人，身高不低于六英尺，体重……算了，他一个翻身坐起来，赤足踩在地板上。史蒂夫独自一人站在门外，胡子拉碴，面容疲累，不过还是尽力朝着他笑。巴基被逼无奈，也用笑容回应他。史蒂夫立刻揭开门帘走进来。

“什么时候走？”巴基一上来就问。

史蒂夫有点犹豫，几秒后才说：“明天一早。”

巴基没回话，毕竟他没有抱怨的立场。他才解冻不久，在瓦坎达找了个清净的角落偏安一隅，等待他的新手臂。算上这次，史蒂夫总共来过三次，每次都待不长。

巴基找了块毛巾给他，让他擦一擦脸，捻掉身上粘的草叶子，最神奇的是有一根居然支棱在他的胡子里。“看看你这模样，”巴基说，“你不会是中途跳车跑过来的吧。”

“飞机，”史蒂夫纠正道，“他们从瓦坎达周边经过，我说我有点事要办，明天再来接我。”

巴基翻了个白眼，史蒂夫却没有半点愧疚地耸了耸肩。“如果可以的话真想洗个澡，”史蒂夫说，他脱下靴子，把沙土全部抖在门外，“我闻上去大概像个流浪汉。”

“外面有条河。”

史蒂夫失笑：“你认真的？”

巴基摊了摊手，表示有何不可。后来他还是弄了点水让史蒂夫擦洗一下，折腾了大约三十分钟，史蒂夫舒服了，懒洋洋地往地上一坐。紧绷的神经舒缓下来，疲劳沿着他每个毛孔往外渗。巴基坐在对面，史蒂夫这才想起进来以后他还没有好好看过对方。巴基穿着瓦坎达的服饰，长袍，露肩，松垮垮的腰带，红色，嘿，红色，他头一次看巴基穿如此鲜亮的颜色。

史蒂夫的表情亮了起来，仿佛血液重新回到体内，他感觉温暖。

“衣服不错。”

“谢谢，”巴基回答，“虽然更像是裙子。”

史蒂夫想象了一番，脑子里迅速冒出几个不合时宜的问题，嘴角扬起。巴基挑眉，看样子他瞬间明白史蒂夫想问什么。

“穿了。”

史蒂夫扑哧一笑。他继续打量巴基，目光温柔，含情脉脉。接着他伸出食指，指着巴基的脸划了个圈：“头发。”

“怎么？”

“长了。”

“这不是废话么。”巴基抱怨道。史蒂夫大笑起来，温暖和愉悦涌上他的脸颊，他看起来比刚进门时生动多了。巴基情不自禁地站起，倾身上前，把史蒂夫剩下的笑堵回了喉咙里。

史蒂夫立即回应他的吻，伸手插进他的头发，一边回吻一边梳理他的发丝。感觉很好，他们都渐渐沉醉其中。史蒂夫完全放松了，他拥住巴基的肩，轻抚对方缺失的左臂，朝后一撤身子，把身前的大片空间完全让给巴基。巴基立刻迎上去，他捧起史蒂夫的脸，指腹摩挲对方的胡须和脸颊。

“你明天一早就要走，”巴基微微蹙眉，“也许这不是个好主意。”

史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，指责他在考虑不必要的事。好吧，好吧。他们再次接吻，这回比上一次激烈得多。史蒂夫用双臂环住了巴基的脖子，舌尖闯到他的嘴里，贪婪地攫夺一空。他从巴基身上闻到淡淡的青草味，瓦坎达的味道。他躺倒在茅草编的地毯上，巴基的脸埋在他的肩窝，屋里只剩下轻微的喘息声。

雨停了，微风开始摇动屋檐上那些蓬乱的藤草，发出簌簌轻响。巴基停下动作。“哦，天，”他嘟囔，“我这里什么都没有。”

史蒂夫镇定回应：“说得好像我们没有不带套干过似的。”

“不是，还有别的问题，”巴基朝后一靠，望向四周，“我隔壁住了一对牧民，还有三个小孩子。”

“所以？”

巴基坏心眼地笑了：“我怕你叫得太厉害，大家都会听到。”

史蒂夫的脸唰的红了，纯情队长，跟他干了快一百年了还会脸红。他把史蒂夫拽起来，在对方困惑的视线里指了指门外。“林子里有片空地，”他轻声暗示，“现在也不太冷。”

史蒂夫瞬间明白了他的意思，他当然可以拒绝，但是——老天，这可是巴基，他想他想得快发疯了，所以谁他妈在乎什么地点。“你带路。”他几乎是立刻就回答了。巴基笑着吻了吻他的脸颊，揭开门帘走出去，史蒂夫盯着他的裸足，几秒后才抓了条毯子跟上。

到了地方，他把毯子抖开铺平，蹬掉靴子坐上去。确实不冷，空气又潮又热，蒸得人流汗。他有点明白了巴基为什么会穿这么凉快，谁都会的。他开始脱制服，真麻烦，一件接着一件。巴基紧挨着他站定，轻描淡写一般抽了腰带，再解开绳结，整件长袍哗地垮落在地。坐下去时，他捂着左肩轻轻地诅咒了一声。

无需多言，史蒂夫朝他招了下手，示意他背对自己。接着，他开始按揉对方的左肩周围，巴基发出一声满足的叹息，他一直有幻肢痛，卸下金属臂以后疼痛反而加剧了，史蒂夫比他还熟悉他的身体，每次都能按到正确的地方。

“好了，继续吧。”几分钟后，巴基低声说。

史蒂夫“嗯”了一声，巴基转过身来，帮他剥掉剩下的制服。现在他们裸裎相对了，微风吹过身上的汗珠，凉飕飕的。巴基吻上来，吻得史蒂夫飘飘欲仙。他用仅存的右手压住史蒂夫的胸口，不让他乱动。史蒂夫的阴茎立起来贴在小腹，巴基目光灼热地扫了它几眼，嘀咕道：“真希望我能用两只手帮你。”

接着他握住它，娴熟地挑逗起来。史蒂夫的屁股摩擦毯子，感觉乱糟糟的草叶透过薄毯戳着自己的皮肤，奇怪的羞耻感。树叶还在滴水，背后透出黑沉沉的天，史蒂夫使劲闭上了眼睛，幕天席地的环境让他有种被什么东西窥视的感觉。巴基将他拽起来翻身，史蒂夫相当顺从，新环境下他明显更性起了。巴基亲吻他的臀缝，让他全身颤抖了一下。

“巴基，你可以不必——”

“可是我想。”身上人回复，单手扶上他的跨，抚摸他的性器。史蒂夫发出一声悠长的呻吟，像后抬了抬臀部。巴基的舌头舔湿他颤抖不已的小洞，胡茬蹭到了他的会阴，痒，好痒，史蒂夫咯咯傻笑。

“专心点，大兵。”巴基瓮声瓮气地说。然后他的舌头挤进去了，史蒂夫的笑声堵塞在鼻腔里，变得几近叹息。

“你身上多了些淤青，”忙碌的间隙，巴基沙哑地说，“我不在的时候，你最好照看好自己。”

史蒂夫轻轻抽气。“很快就能好。”他执拗地说，沉下腰催促巴基。这回答显然没让巴基满意，他在史蒂夫的腿根掐了一把。

“操你。”疼痛让史蒂夫低骂出声。巴基笑了笑，低头来亲吻他的伤痕。被唾液濡湿的小洞松软了些，成功容纳了巴基的手指。他曲起指节开始缓慢地拓张，整个人覆在史蒂夫背上，要是以往，他肯定会伸出左手将史蒂夫拥入怀中，可惜今天他不能。

史蒂夫的呻吟时断时续，他的膝盖分得更开，穴口已经容下巴基三指。“感觉好吗？”巴基柔声询问。史蒂夫呢喃着点了点头，巴基抽出手，湿漉漉的手指搓揉了一会儿史蒂夫的臀部，对方轻晃着腰配合他。若明若暗的光线里，史蒂夫的肌肤像是一块雪地一般浮荡在漆黑的夜里，巴基心中升起一股汹涌的情感，他跪下去，一而再再而三地亲吻他。

“巴基，”史蒂夫攥住薄毯，他情难自已，不断乞求，“来吧，快一点，我想要。”

“好。”巴基回答。他牢牢抱着他，手臂揽住对方胸口，心想他竟然真的拥有这个人，残破的他，拥有一个完美无缺的史蒂夫。他突然有点想哭，只能庆幸史蒂夫现在什么都看不见。然后他尝试挺进，一开始很慢很慢，史蒂夫埋头喘息，在他全部没入的时候发出一声心满意足的轻叫。

“全都进去了，史蒂夫，”巴基沙哑地说，单手箍着对方臀部，一下接一下顶撞起来。快感如同海啸一样，史蒂夫放任自己大声呻吟，巴基压在他背上，圈住他的阴茎撸动，这太多了，巴基给他的实在太多了。他在薄毯上扭动，似乎感觉到巴基的情绪，他收缩后穴，更用力地倚进巴基怀里。

快感的电流席卷巴基的脊椎，他和史蒂夫一同无节制地叫出了声。“我可坚持不了太久了。”他贴着史蒂夫的肩膀说。“没关系。”史蒂夫咬紧了牙关，他的蓝眼睛里浮着一层潮湿的云翳，如此坦诚，期待着巴基给予他的一切。该死，史蒂夫这么好，这么好。

后来他们渐渐失控了，因情欲而烫得吓人的肌肤紧紧贴合在一起，史蒂夫仿佛无意识一般说着一些呓语，喜欢，快点，求你，而巴基只是一再地喊他的名字——天啊，他就这样高潮了，纷乱的思绪跟着精液一起逃离了身体。释放以后，巴基紧绷的神经终于松散下来，史蒂夫推开他翻了个身，懒洋洋地撸动几下性器，把手心里的白浊擦在草地上。

天有些蒙蒙亮了，树林升起晨雾。他们相互依偎，花草林木裹挟着他们的身躯，像一只茧子一样把他们围在一小团暖意融融的空气里。一开始没人说话，谁都不舍得打破这片刻的温存，巴基抓过他穿来的衣服，抖开了，像斗篷一样围在他们两个的肩上。

史蒂夫的睫毛闪烁了一下，他搂住巴基的腰。“无论你在烦恼些什么，”几分钟后，他才低声开口，“我告诉你，你就是在白操心。”

巴基停顿了一会儿：“你怎么发现的？”

史蒂夫哧地一笑，还用问吗，他的眼神这么说。巴基怔了两秒，无奈摇头。“我们搞得真是一团乱。”他咕哝着，把腿上粘到的草叶搓下来，“希望没人发现我把毯子搞成了这样。”

史蒂夫轻轻推了他一下，开始穿衣服。天亮得可真快，晨光照亮了静静流淌的河流，整个树林变得水亮亮一片。史蒂夫伸了个懒腰，从河里掬了捧水泼在脸上。巴基目不转睛地望着他，看他擦了把脸又折回来，湿漉漉的手伸到自己的发丝里。

“头发长了。”史蒂夫又说，巴基没好气地哼哼一声。“有绳子吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基猜到他要干什么了，摸索半天，翻出条带子扔给他。

史蒂夫花了五分钟，在他后脑勺上绑了个松松垮垮的小毛团。“只能做到这样了。”他说，坏心眼地戳了那个团子一下。“去你的。”巴基抱怨，伸手摸了一下，好傻。

收拾完毕，史蒂夫只把他送到门口。“我该走了。”他说，巴基随手给他敬了个军礼，史蒂夫似乎受了触动，快步上前激烈地吻了他。

“早点追上来。”他说。

他们的目光对视了一会儿，一起笑了。“我会的。”巴基允诺，“记得别干蠢事。”他朝史蒂夫的背影喊，惊起一排宿鸟。

史蒂夫背对他，潇洒地扬了扬手。

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
